


orbit

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: forever [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Poetry, Short, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: a poem about someone who is in orbit
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: forever [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886326
Kudos: 2





	orbit

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written poetry in ages so it was fun to write this!

He is the Alpha and the Omega  
and the Beginning and the End.

i am a speck of dust  
going around and around Him.

He is the Earth and the Moon  
and the Sun and the Stars.

i am a shadow  
falling further and further behind Him.

my Lover, my Lord, my Saviour, my God.  
His burden, His servant, His angel, His loss.

an investment without profit.  
a growth without harvest.

if i were to fall  
i would be nothing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is only loosely linked to the other works in the 'forever' series, which mainly centres around an immortal human. the speaker is the person the immortal was talking to in 'to be or not to be? i think not.' I like to think this poem is the speaker telling the immortal about their relationship with someone else.


End file.
